Scare Me
by Hulio
Summary: It's not the dark, or spider's. It's not the dark lord that threatens the well being of the wizarding world, it's not her sister Petunia. What scares her most, is him.


"James" she cried, her voice cracking slightly as she felt a lump in her throat start to form

"James!" she repeated, running after the three retreating figures, one to which belonged to the man in question the other two his best mates.

They had heard her, she was sure of it. Lily screamed out his name once more, her pace slowing however she kept moving, and this time upon hearing her he stopped. Causing his best mates to walk right past him for they had been trailing him probably offering words of encouragement.

All three boys stood in the middle of the yard, right in-between Hagrid's and the whomping willow, however Lily didn't slow her pace to reach them. Upon nearing them she made to run to James, however his two best friends blocked her path. She stared at them pathetically, knowing that without a wand (the wand she had so stupidly forgotten in the common room) she stood no chance against the two, very strong men. "Please" she whispered, practically begging them to move.

They both shook their heads simultaneously, "I need to talk to him" she pleaded

Sirius glared at her furiously "I think you've done enough damage for one night Evan's" he hissed in response, it's funny to think that not even twelve hours before the four of them sat laughing and talking excitedly in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

She shivered both at the anger in his voice and at the cold summer's breeze that blew strongly. She hung her head and heard as all three boys continued to walk away "He deserves to know why" she stated plainly

It was Remus who rounded on her first out of the three "He deserves much more than that,_ much more than you_"

It stung to here all the hateful remarks from her friends, and slowly they destroyed the strong barrier that had been put up to block people from getting close enough to hurt her. She had let them get close though, all three of them, and it was now that she felt the tears in her eyes start to form.

"It's funny how right you are Remus" she agreed, "However I need to speak with James"

Sirius shook his head "Tell us what you're going to say" he demanded "We_ might_ pass on the message"

Lily glanced over their shoulders at the man who had seated himself on the grass, his back facing them, only a few feet away. She sighed in defeat, and as she hastily wiped a tear from her eye, she started to speak. "I'm scared" she admitted "James, you scare me"

Even though it was his friends that she was speaking to, she continued to talk as if he was the one standing before her "You know exactly what you want, an Auror, you want to hurt the man that hurt you, when you leave Hogwarts you want to get a flat with your two best mates, you want a small house, nothing like your childhood home, you want children, a lot of them" she again wiped a tear away "And you want me" she finished with a whisper.

"And I know how you must be feeling, you told me you loved me James, and I didn't say it back. I was scared, I still am" she hung her head low refusing to look either man in the eye, "I don't know what I want to do in the future, for the sake of Merlin I don't even know what I want to do tomorrow. It scares me not knowing, so when you told me you loved me, I did what you do when you're scared, I ran"

Tears now cascaded down her cheeks "The old Lily, the one that you met back in first year, would've run and kept going without looking back. But this new Lily, the one that loves your sense of humor and the silly pranks, the one that loves your uncontrollable hair, the one that melts every time you flash that stupid cheeky grin of yours, she looked back"

"I looked back James, because I realized that it wasn't the feelings that you held for me that scared me, it was the feelings that I hold for you. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you, I regret running, it was cowardly and stupid. The truth is, I love your smile, and hair. I love your laugh and sense of humor, I love the fact that you can make anyone smile or the fact that you would give your life for any of your friends. I love the way I can't keep my focus when you're around, I love the way you sound in the morning, I love your personality, and so much more, but most of all, I love how much you scare me because I now realize this isn't the bad kind of scared, it's the good kind."

She looked up at Sirius and Remus who's arms had uncrossed, and who now wore stunned expression. She quickly noticed that James had also gotten to his feet and he had joined his friends. "I understand if you don't forgive me, like Remus said, you deserve so much more than me. I've been awful to you from the start, and I wouldn't blame you if you turned around right now and kept walking. Although before you do, you need to know that no matter what I will never love anyone else as much as I love you" she finished in a whisper

Even more tears fell from her eyes and slowly made their way down her cheeks. Through the blurry vision she could see all three men standing in front of her eyes wide and completely shocked. She waited a few more seconds and then nodded curtly, turning around slowly and starting to make her way back up to the castle. There was no movement behind her, all that could be heard were her sobs and the slight crunch of the grass beneath her bare feet. It was only until she had reached the entrance to the Great Hall did her knees give in and did she curl up in a corner and continue to sob.

Through her sobs she heard foot steps, that appeared to be running towards her. "Lily!" cried a voice, which she instantly recognized at James' "Lily" he whispered upon spotting her on the ground

He took her in his arms and proceeded to rock her back and forth as they sat in the corner. "I love you Lily Evan's, forever and for always" upon hearing those words she buried her head into his chest and continued to cry until her tears ran dry.

She looked up at him a few minutes later, eyes puffy and red, hair tangled and slightly damp from her shower ealier that evening and he smiled down at her. "Honestly, I was willing to wait for you Lils, but now I'm glad I don't have to" he stated, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear "I love you more than you could ever imagine"

Lily returned his smile and he closed the gap between them, kissing her softly.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, both James and Lily entered the Great Hall holding hands, no one had ever seen them looking so happy, so (dare I say it) in love. She received many apologises from both Remus and Sirius, stating how they had meant none of the awful things they had said that evening. By the end of breakfast it had been declared that she was the only girl good enough for their Prongs. James was first to agree to this, raising a glass to her, causing a blush to colour her cheeks.<p>

Love is a roller coaster, but both James and Lily would agree that it was definitely worth the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are great!<strong>


End file.
